


July: "I'm not sorry"

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: “We should tell him something.”“He has to figure it out by himself, Ron!”“Please, Hermione, I can't deal with this anymore!”Or Ron and Hermione talking about how oblivious Harry is.





	July: "I'm not sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lettersbyelise for the July 2018 prompt “I’m not sorry” that inspired this fic. 
> 
> Thank you goldwish for the amazing beta <3
> 
> Thanks you MarchnoGirl for being so amazing <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

“We should tell him something.”

“He has to figure it out by himself, Ron!”

“Please, Hermione, I can't deal with this anymore!”

“It’s not our place to tell him.”

“We’re his friends, if it's not our place, then what even are we doing here?”

“Would you have liked if someone told you about us?”

“It’s not the same!”

“Why not?”

“Because it didn't take us ten fucking years to realise we liked each other!”

“Harry needs more time.”

“He isn't going to realise! He's too thick for these things!”

“Ron!”

“What? It's true!”

“I know, but if I don't call you out I feel weird.”

“So, we tell him?”

“No! He has to see it for himself.”

“Hermione, dear, you are very intelligent, surely you can figure out that Harry isn't going to say something even if Draco hits him with a bright heart saying I love you, right?”

“Well, then Draco should try harder.”

“And what do you want the man to do? Propose to him? That's the only thing he hasn't tried yet.”

“Just...wait a bit more.”

“Fiiine.”

***

“Did you hear? They're dating!”

“Huh? Oh, yes, I heard.”

“And you wanted to tell Harry! Ha! I knew he’d realise sooner or later.”

“Yes… Me too… Definitely.”

“You seem… weird. Aren’t you happy they’re finally together? This is what you wanted.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Ron… is there something you need to confess?”

“He needed a little push in the right direction, okay?”

“Unbelievable! We agreed on not telling him!”

“You agreed on that! I didn’t agree to anything!”

“Yes, you did! You should be ashamed!”

“I'm not sorry. I'm going to sleep better now that I don't have to listen to the ferret telling me his wild plans to catch Harry.”

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
